Shall we Dance?
by R3mz1mlu
Summary: Every Since Trunks told Pan about Dancing.. she tries it out;.. but she evenm changes her age! now Trunks.. might or not like her.. and ... RNR CHAP 9 is up!
1. Chap 1

**Hi!! Im R3mz1mlu .**

**On my email is (in da profile) but if you wanna contact me, my email is **

**Yes I do have another account but.. that's ..dont worry**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own dbz.. if I did.. omgosh.. you would not know what I would do with all that.. hehehe**

**SUMMARY: "Shall we dance?" Ever since Trunks, her crush, has told Pan about dancing, she wants to try it out. Will she win his love? TP**

**Shall we dance?**

Pan looked around the school board. She wanted dancing lessons, right after her long last crush Trunks Brief suggested her to try cause of her flexibility. Yes indeed Trunks was 10 yrs junior but she didn't care. She just loved it when he smiled at her, touched her, and look at her. She always sees a bright light coming from him. Secretly Pan loves dancing, but because she doesn't have the guts to try out herself, she decided to do it at school. _This will be a total mess right after the whole school knows I started dancing.. _She thought. Yes she had a big a BIG reputation of being the strongest student in the whole school due to Hurcule Satan, her grandfather.

"Oi!! Pan!! Earth to PAA---N!!"

Pan snapped out of her dreamworld.

"Ugh..oh hey Bra, thought you were a teacher." Pan sighted still looking at the board.

'Sup?" Bra asked looking at her.

"I want Trunks to notice me." she replied still looking/

"Ok what now Mrs Briefs..." Bra said looking bored. Pan blushed.

"No don't CALL ME THAT!!" she yelled.. practically the whole school heard. (A:N some kids fainted as well. )

"oo ok chill tiger, don't complain, im Miss Briefs. Hey if you marry my brother we will be sisters in law!!! "

"grrr.."

"Good one."

They both started laughing.

"I want to learn to dance.'

"OOOh did you know there are 3 words that a dancer, a woman loves to hear?"

'no' Pan replied,

'shall we dance.." bra said dreamly, "Hey ill let you come to my dancing lessons for freee!!' she shouted.

"No I cant do that Bra !!" Pan said looking confused.

'No I want a sister in law and it has to be you PAN!! Eww Not Marron!!, oh by the way, did you know.."

"Yeah Goten likes Marron...."

"I know!!!!!"

"Anyways, so?"

"Can you come to dancing lessons with me preee pweeze?"

"Yeah but is it like a formal thingy?"

"No um Raps, Jazz, um excreta excreta and excreta. Mimicking the King from the movie 'The kind and I")

"Oooh I love raps...!! Especially Eminem. He rules."

"Hey ive met Eminem, yeah were good friends with him."

"OH my ... GOSH!!!! AHH AHH AHH AHH !!!! I NEED TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE!! INVITE HIM OVER!!" pan totally forgot about Trunks.

"I know where he lives" bra said with a wink..

"Lets go!!" Pan shouted.

"Ahh don't tell me...were going to skip school? Honestly pan—"

By then Bra was dragged into Bras own car.

"take me!!" pan shouted. _IM GONNA MEET THE FAMOUS EMINEM!!! _

" Hay since were gonna go see him, lets put a song on by Him" Pan stated nodding to herself.

EMINEM JUST LOSE IT!

Intro:

(Eminem making sounds) ok..

Guess who's back

Back again

Shady's back

Tell a friend

Now everyone report to the dance floor

To the dance floor, to the dance floor

Now everyone report to the dance floor

Alright Stop...Pajama time

Verse 1:

Come here little kiddies,On my lap

Guess who's back with a brand new rap

And i don't mean rap as in a new case of child investigation accusation

Aah aah aah aah aah

no worries, pappa's got a brand new bag of toys

what else could i possibly do to make noise

I'd an touched on everything, but little boys

That's not a stab at Micheal

That's just a metaphor, I'm just physco

I go a little bit crazy sometimes

I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes

Good god, dip, do a little slide

Bend down, touch your toes and just glide

Up the center of the dance floor

Like teepee from my bum hole and it's cool if you let one go

Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it

Give a little poot poot, it's ok (Fart Sound)

Oops my cd just skipped

And everyone just heard you let one rip

Hook:

Now I'm gonna make you dance

Here's your chance

Yeah boy shake that ass,

Oops i mean girl girl girl girl

Girl you know you're my world

Alright now lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Just lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Go crazy

Aah aah aah aah aah

Oh baby

Aah aah

Oh baby baby aah aah

Verse 2:

It's Friday and it's my day

Used to party all the way to sunday

Maybe till monday, i dunno what day

Everday's just a holiday

Crusin' on the freeway

Feelin' kinda breezy

Got the top down, let my hair blow

I dunno where i'm goin'

All I know is when i get there

Someones gonna touch my body

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk

But I'm feel just a little stressed out from work

Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair

Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out...there

What's your name girl

What's your sign

Dr Dre: Man, you must be up out your mind

Dre aah aah

beer googles

blind

I'm just trying to unwind

Hook:

Now I'm gonna make you dance

Here's your chance

Yeah boy shake that ass,

Oops i mean girl girl girl girl

Girl you know you're my world

Alright now lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Just lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Go crazy

Aah aah aah aah aah

Oh baby

Aah aah

Oh baby baby aah aah

Verse 3:

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up

I'm in jail and i don't know what happend

They say I was running butt naked

Down the street screaming

Aah aah aah aah aah

Well I'm sorry, I don't remember

All I know is this much

I'm not guilty

They said save it

Boy we caught you on tape

Yelling at an old lady, touch my body

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down

it's real intense no one makes a sound

Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now

The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves

A step back to reality

Look it's B.Rabbit

You signed me up to battle

I'm a grown man

Duba duba duba duba duba duba

I don't have any lines to go right here so

Duba duba duba duba fellas what? fellas what?

Grab you left nut, make the right one jealous what?

Black girls

White girls

Skinny girls

Fat girls

Tall girls

Small girls

I'm calling all girls

Everyone report to the dance floor

It's your chance for a little romance or

Butt squeezin it's the season

Just go aah aah aah aah

so appeasing

Hook:

Now I'm gonna make you dance

Here's your chance

Yeah boy shake that ass,

Oops i mean girl girl girl girl

Girl you know you're my world

Alright now lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Just lose it

Aah aah aah aah aah

Go crazy

Aah aah aah aah aah

Oh baby

Aah aah

Oh baby baby aah aah

Outro:

Mmmmm touch my body

Mmmmm touch my body

Ooh boy just touch my body

I mean girl just touch my body

"WOOOOO!!!!" Pan shouted as Bra sighted. _She could be a spaz sometimes..oh dammit. I just realized... Trunks at his place today;.. surprise wont be that bad. I guess._

'Ok were here!! PAN!! Get out!!" Bra shouted as they both unbuckled their seatbelts.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Here, yes hello?" Trunks came out.

'oh hi Bra" He said to her.

"yo Bro, wassup, can we come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Trunks said.

"So... bro... where is he?"

**Yah.. so how is it? Good?**

**Plz review!!!**

Luv R3mz1mlu


	2. Chap 2

**thx for da review! at least i got 1 and im happy!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I wish I did own dbz... but naaah**

**SUMMARY: "Shall we dance?" Ever since Trunks, her crush, has told Pan about dancing, shee wants to try it out. Will she win his love? TP**

"So... bro... where is he?"

"Ohh.. hes on a trip to America with his new song Mosh."

"hh.. You hear that PAAAAAAAAAAN?"

"Pan's here?"

"Yeah... PAAAAAAAAAAAN?" bra shouted.

"Yeah yeah what?" Pa came jogging towards the siblings.

"Ooh hey Pan!!" Trunks said with a smile.

"Hi Trunks." Pan chirped. _Shit!!!_

"So... ok I have to go dancing and so do you PAN!!" Bra said frustrated.

"..Pan you dance?.. since when?" he asked.

"ever since..AHh" pan was grabbed by bra. Pan blinked and realized she was at the

"ORANGE STAR DANCE"

"woooow!!! Kool!!" Pan said.

"That's not all PAN!!!" bra said as she held her shoulders and with her other hand, placed it on her forehead and BOOOM

Disappeared. (A"N this is a new DIMENTION)

Pan and Bra once again appeared.. back to a room but...

"What the...?" Pan said.

'Were at the Time Chamber, ill teach you the dancing lessons Pan." Bra said serious and went into a building..

'But.. "

1 week later in the real world

7 years in the time machine.

**Real world**

ORANGE STAR NEWS

MISSING KIDS: Bra Briefs: Blue hair, medium height.

Pan Son: Black hair, medium height

If you see these kids, please report ASAP!!! To

CAPSULE CORP © 3245

**CAPSULE CORP ©**

"Its been a WEEK Trunks!!! ARE YOU SURE You have NO IDEA WHERE THEY WENT?" Bulma asked her son.

"I told you, Bra dragged Pan off to dancing!!" he shouted.

"But BRA doesn't TAKE dancing lessons!!!" Bulma shrieked and started sobbing.., "I don't think I can go to the Party!! Trunks!! Go with your dinner date!!"

"Marron.. I thought you didn't like her!!' Trunks said.. _Good im planning to marry her... Pan... Pan... WHAT THE FUK!!! No MARRON MARRON MARRON MARRON MARRON MARRON!!!!! _Trunks mentally shouted to himself.. _Shes gone.. I need to get over her!!_

**Time Chamber**

"ooh, PAN!! Yeah so you move your body like that..yeah.. yep!! You got it!! We can go back now!! Ooh and besides its been a week!! They will be surprised!!! Also remember the 3 words I told you," she said. Now looking very mature, very pretty with long Blue hair.

"Yeah!! I miss everyone!! And trunks.. hehe" pan said. Ofcourse she looked beautiful too!! Her curves on the right place. Beautiful ivory hair dangling on her shoulders. (A:N she cut it)

"Ok pack bags.. and were going!! Oh wear this dress pan, if im correct today is the dinner party with the other corporations!! You might be able to impress Trunks.. he might not even recognize you!!!" Bra said.

"Okk.. so ill wear..."

**Real world**

"Trunks!!! Wheres my mascara?!" Marron shouted running around her house. Trunks was outside waiting in the cold.

'I might be able to help you if you let me in!!' He shouted back

'But im not wearing my make up!!"

"its not like I never seen you without make up before you know, marron!!' he said.

"No you never did!!! No one will!!! Ahh.. am hair.. spray.dye.. yeah!!"

"DID YOU JUST SAY YOU.. YOU...WEAR HAIR SPRAY DYE!?" He shouted.. _What the fuk!! I thought she was blonde._

Trunks knocked the door down. And went upstairs. And there he saw Marron, Brunette, spraying her hair.

"...Trunks.. I can explain..."

"So Goten and Pan was right. Go run off to your new guy, cause im not gonna bother." He said looking away _PAN WAS RIGHT!!!! OH SHIT!! Well..cant take it back now.. I guess..._

He went back into the car/limo and told the driver to drive him to party.

_I should at least go to the party._

**OUT OF THE TIME CHAMBER, NEXT TO THE PARTY HOUSE.**

"PAAAAN !!! let me put make up!!"

"No I look fine!!" pan said coming out with a beautiful smile.

"Theres my gal now GO!! I know the manager, he said he will let you dance all you like.. Get some guyz number for me!!" she said with a wink.

Pan smiled the famous son grin and put her peace sign, "Deal. Whats if Trunks don't recognize me?"

"well... just ignore him until he comes to you, im pretty sure hes gonna say "I don't know her' .. guyz might come for your number, give them ours, if they ask about which company your in, say Capsule Corp. if they say stuffs like Ohh trunks said that.. blah blah, JUST SAY YOUR FROM CAPSULE CORP OK?" she said with one breathnow lookin red. "hehe,....breath.....um...yeah! GO GAL!!!" bra said pushing Pan into the crowd.

'Oh hey baby" a blonde guy, tall like Trunks said to her.

".." she said with a smile. And looked away. Suddenly a hand touched her butt and she was pushed into the red carpet.

"ahh/..AHHH" she said. As she saw the blonde guy wink. _Boys... shit now.. cameras a near me... ok calm down.. walk like a pro..a pro.. _she thought as she made her way into the building. FLASH FLASH

One of the news reporter stopped her and said, "Hello?HI! Whats your name?"

"Ugh.. Im Son Pan."

"Werent you missing.,..

**So hows this chap? Plz **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chap 3

**Hay!! Thx 4 da reviewssss!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz.. as u can seee..**

**SUMMARY: "Shall we dance?" Ever since Trunks, her crush, has told Pan about dancing, shee wants to try it out. Will she win his love? TP **

**AND also, I would like suggestion of what would happen next chapter. Im really curious, should I end it by next chapter,, .. or more adventures...!!???**

**Pan 18 Now is 25**

**Trunks 28**

**Goten 28**

**Marron 27**

**Bra 17 Now is 24**

**Uub 26**

"Werent you the missing..."

"Yeah, let me pass. And please keep it a secret. Ill give you're a 1 hr interview on Trunks Briefs life, if you do NOT tell people im back."

The reporters eyes glowed, "ye.. yes!! PLEASE!!!'

"That's our deal!!' pan said walking off.

"YES YES YES!!!' The reporter whispered to himself and started trying to talk to the other company member.

**MEANWHILE BRA**

"hehehe..Uub...?" Bra asked Uub.

"Yeah?" He asked embracing her.

'I cant wait till Trunks sees Pan!!'

"yeh..."

"Heh , you know our secret!! About me and Marron right?"

"yeah"

"hehe, I also gave her a necklace with covers your Ki so Trunks wont know its Pan!!!"

**TRUNKS**

Trunks looked around for something. He didn't know, but he knew he had to look for something. _Woman searchin are over Trunks.. _

He walked around and found the other companies top boss. His name is Alfred Skalrud.

"Hi you must be Mr Briefs.."

"Trunks- glad to meet you." Trunks said politely.

"heh.yeah ok, im Alfred Skalrud. Please .,. callz meeh Alfrirriiiiiiedo." He replied drunk. "hey see that gal coming from there? Is she from your company?" he asked.

Trunks looked at the beautiful girl coming out of the stairs. She wore a beautiful dress that showed her outline perfectly. _She reminds me of someone.. maybe I should go talk to her.._

"XSCUUUUZE ME! Coming through." Alfred said pushing Trunks out of the way.

"he—y.. eh!!" Trunks said comfused.

"Ha, but she aint from your company not from mine, so ill go talk to heerrrr... must impress the ladies....' He said walking off.

_Fine.. ill go look for other WOMAN!! _Trunks thought pissed but still couldn't take his eyes off her. _AHH DAMMIT! WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!!!!_

**PAN**

_WHERE THE HELL IS TRUNKS NOW ALL THESE GUYZ ARE LOOKIN AT ME AS IF I WAS A GODESS OF SOME KING OF BLOODY ANGEL WHO IS GONNA GIVE THEM ANOYTHING TO PLEASE THEM THANK KAMI IM STRNG !!!! _Pan thought as she walked in.

_I feel like a bloody ghost!! _She mentally kicked herself.

"hello, can I have this dance?" a man walked up half drunk to pan.

"Sure _to kill time" _She said. She nodded and grabbed his hand as he started juggling it and pulling her into a kiss.

"AHH!! YOU BLOODY-"

"BASTARD" A man finished as he punched the drunk men.

"Trunks!" Pan gasped.

"Im sorry, I just didn't like it when people just tried to kiss you, besides you didn't seem to like it." Trunks said like a speech. –no a pro.

"heh."

"so.."

"TRUUUNKKSSS DARLLLINGG?"A woman with long elegant blue hair came out of the door.

"Mother!' Trunks said embarrassed.

"My my... I got a phone call from marron. Im sorry. Hello whos this young lady?" Bulma asked. _Its PAN!! I KNOW IT IS!!! _

'Im –ugh, Pamela O'conner...?" pan asked herself.. _yeh.._

"MY MY MY !!! IM SOO GLAD YOUR BACK!!! Awww.." She said as she hugged pan.

_Weird... _Trunks thought. _Mother likes no woman I know.._

"I know its you Pan. "Bulma whispered to Pans ear. She nodded.

"So ill see you all later." Bulma said blowing kisses and walked off.

"um yehh.. soo.. im Trunks Brief..and you are Pamela O'conner?... you really remind me of someone.."

"heh. Hello Mr Briefs," Pan said politely.

"Soo..how old are you?" he asked walking with her to the bar.

"im. 18- I mean im 25"

"oh ok. Kool im 28" he said. _Shes magnificent, "_You know you remind me of Pan Son.-Pan gulped- but shes gone.." he added sadly.

Pan tried to sound interested about what he would say.

"tell me about this Pan girl?"

"yeh, shes the most beautiful creature ive seen in my whole life. I knew we would never EVER make out cause of our age difference."

"ohh..but age doesn't matter in love does it?" she asked.

"I don't know.."

"fairenough. So then if you really like her.. then why don't you ask her out.?"

"shes. Gone..."

"oh right sorry.."

"no its ok."

"ok well I remember when I went out with a senior and he was horrible' Pan said remembering her ex boyfriend. He tried to seduce me..

::::..;:::.;;;;:::....FLASHBAK... : :::::::...:::::

Pan and Daniel had been going out for ages. It was like a VISIBLE LONG FOREER LONG... BOND. But one day it was different.

"Hayyy Pannnn" Daniel said motioning his hand to his lap –sit on my lap pan- kinda way.

Pan obliged and sat on his lap. His hands moved towards her tighs and suddenly he grabbed her skirt. Pan gasped. She wasn't ready.

"NO..no.. I'm sorry no." pan said. She knew he would understand.. but she was wrong.

"BITCH, I've WAISTED MY MONEY ON EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE AND NOW YOU TURN ME DOWN WITHOUT LETTING ME HAVE YOU?"

Pan started crying.. –no- she was strong no tears came out of her eyes.

"im sorry,Daniel.. if that's what you wanted.. I guess im not your –foreva gal eh?-"she glared. She was angry, frustrated and sad at the same time.

"bitch."

"You mother fuka"

"Shut up slut"

'make me"

"you whore".. that hit her. She punched his giving is a broken nose and broken tooth .

:::......:::::::::::.... END....:::::::::::::. ...:::::::

"heh/... yeah.." pan said concluding. _Thank god I didn't tell him before_

"o.. oh ok.. im sorry."

"nah its ok. But im not telling you NOT to ask her out. If you really like her then go for it. But first you must find her right?" Pan said.._i shouldn't give him a hint.. but.._

"wait.. do you even like that girl?" she asked.

"ugh..yeh I guess.. but shes gone.. I cant find her!!"

A:N I SERIOUSLY NEED IDEAS!!

Cuase from here, its either

reporter find pans.. trunks finds out the truth..

Or

they continue to talk and stuff.

ALSO should Marron be bashed up? Im thinking of GM, u know Goten and Bra.. I have a plan. But that's if you DON'T want Marron bashing. So in another words, if u want marron bashing,tell me but then the story is gonna go hard and jerry would kill me cause shes a GM fan, but most votes WIN!!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!!!!!!!


	4. CHap 4

Hey!!

Thanx 2 all reviewers. I just realised that my story doesn't accept anonymous reviews. But ive changed it so yeh. Plzzz. Review n tell me what u think n help me on my way to this story!! These are replies to all reviewers.

Queenpan1295:

Thxx!!! I really appreciate your comments and help!! Thank you soo much!! im planning to use ur idea .. do u hav msn?

Snug:

Yeh it's a story which is disgustingly out of char tru tru, but I want it like a normal story lol. I know it doesn't sound like rite? Yeh.. im gonna write another story which is not ooc but kinda is.

mT96:

thxxx…:D ill keep updating

Ive started another story n I still have more to come. One of them is called Sadistic Love. (tp) Bandanna Girl (tp) heh.. TP!!!!! Lol on with the story

LAST TIME:

"heh/... yeah.." pan said concluding. _Thank god I didn't tell him before_

"o.. oh ok.. im sorry."

"nah its ok. But im not telling you NOT to ask her out. If you really like her then go for it. But first you must find her right?" Pan said.._i shouldn't give him a hint.. but.._

"wait.. do you even like that girl?" she asked.

"ugh..yeh I guess.. but shes gone.. I cant find her!!"

**MARRON plc**

"heh yay!! I did it Goten!!. I knew he loved me .. or liked me but it was soo obvious he loves PAN!! And he wont go get her unless-' marron started talking to herself.

"unless he brakes up with you right?" Goten said coming out of the closet.

"rite" she said as Goten hugged marron, "hope he will find out soon.."

"yeah orelse my hair colouring was USELESS!! Hehehehhahha" she started laughing. He joined her.

"Hey lets go check them out!!" Goten said as he carried marron out of the window.

**Trunks and Pan**

"oh rite im –"

"TRUNKS BRIEF? " A reporter came running.

_SHIT not now.. I was just having a talk with trunks.. _Pan thought sadly as she watched Trunks being dragged.

"what.the hell.. I said NO interviews today!!' he shouted.

:"I know, but I got permission from someone" the reporter said.

_WHO?! _ He thought and totally forgot about pan..

**PAN**

_Grrr… shit..shit.. ok guyz are coming towards mee..HELP!!! run run run.. no Pan Son doesn't run.. no doesn't run.._

"PAN!! There you are!!" a familiar voice said. Pan turned around… there she was. Dressed normally.

". --- (A:N not telling :P) !!?"

Trunks.

"Who the hell are you? Look if any one—"

"it was Son Pan, she told me she will let me have an 1 hour interview with you."

"..WHAT? WHERE DID YOU SEE HER?!" Trunks said yelling happily.

"She was the woman who was –"

"hello?' said a stranger.

'who are you? This is an out of bound place sir—please leave –"

"I am Jason Hunting. Nice to meet you." Jason said shaking Trunks hands.

Jason showed his ID card to the reporter. Seems he has the right to come in and ask few questions.

"so.,. so you're the mr hotshot here, now tell us, anything interesting happening in your life nowadays?" Jason asked giving Trunks his ID card.

"um sir? You must know we aren't allowed to ask private questions such as ---" the reporter said but got cut off.

"Yes we are." Jason replied blankly

"No sir, please this is our COMPANY interview!!"

"Go away." Jason replied.

"—er—nice to meet you too but I seriously have to go, see theres this woman I was talking to –" trunks said.

"you mean the woman with the long beautiful red dress?" the reporter said.

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Oh that lady.. shes Son Pan…"

"WHAT!?"

**Bra and Uub.**

"hey Uub?!!" Bra shouted running around c.c.

"yeh wazzup?" Uub said looking up from the table.

"um.. hey lets go look for Pan and Trunks. Uub nodded.

"just walk casually Uub… wait I need my mirror!!" bra said running back upstairs leaving Uub.

"girls.. " he mumbled as bra came running down.

She passed him the keys as she mutterd. 'I heard that.. hehe"

IN THE CAR **BRA & UUB**

"I missed you !!" Bra said again cutting the silence between the two as he continued driving.

"yeh.. but It was 7 dayz.."

"yeh 7 years!!! Hey listen to this song---" Bra said putting up the volume.

I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

(Chorus)  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

(Verse 2)  
I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman

"Pretty eh?" bra sad calmly as they parked. Uub and bra came out as camera flashes blinded their eyes. Especially Uub who wasn't used to this used his mind beam and destroyed ALL the cameras.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" one reporter yelled.

"NOOO!!! The BEST PICTUREs!!" another yelled. Bra and Uub giggled and made their way in.

"Hey I think I see Pan!! Lets go say hi to her!!" Bra said as Uub followed.

"PAN!! There you are!!" said… (A:N same time as when pan heard a voice.. I just gave that away but oh well)!!

--um well ill give u a hint Jason is important!!

Sorri I think this chapter is kinda short!! I realized the song took couple of pages.. god I need to write more.. but then it'll take 4vea.. lol ehhe. Tell me, do u want me to write as much as I can and then post it or write as much as I want (even short or long –depending on situation ) and wait for surprises? ….. I have to start a story board.. I need to figure out which chapters Trunks n Pan r gona get 2gether.. hehe its gonna take a while and also, the story may go off the track ot this title but it will go back to normal

REVIEW!!

R

E

V

I

E

Remember, u don't have to signin so anyone anonymous reviews plz do so!!!

Luv yaaahz r. xoxo

R3MZ1MLU


	5. chap 5

"**:.::…::** i would chang my way for u, i would take a bullet for u hell i would even kill for u but u wont even lock at me::…::.:"

**Shall we dance?**

**Chap 5:**

**SOZ I was at camp n so yeah, **

**HEY UM THX REVIEWERS! **

**Queenpan1259 : hey lol thxxx :D hehe I cant wait till you update your other stories too!! But Wacky Wedding is fab!! Lol hey does the 1259 mean anything? I know 4649 means Yo Ro Shi Ku means Nice to meet you lol. **

**Arkhato: thx!! I shall!!hehehe**

**Saya: um hello!!! This is not , does it really matter what lyrics I use for a story? You jest judged my story by the lyrics I put? I actually feel bad 4 you if you judge a story but Eminems lyrics… **

**Someone: lol thanx and id like to say ," I like your review thx!!" lol**

**Tiffany: thx lol hehee ill try n make it longer. Yeah I kinda cheated.. lol ehhe **

**Every reviewer thanx soo much. Im happi ) .. ANYONE who does hav msn.. plz add me, I'd really like to.. no love to talk to you!! Lol ) but plz say ur from orelse I wont kno you ) hehehe**

**Enwayz. Ill take your advices. And Queenpan, again thx!! Im really happy and excited and um.. – ok I need to learn more vocabularies, but ill confess. I've only known English for 3 years. Hehe lol. Its like my natural language now but yeh. Im Japanese. I was born there, lived there, and im 12 years old. ) now I live in Sydney , Australia. I really LOVE anime, I draw, I write too ) and I love it how I can read other pplz stories!! (oh and also, because you've helped me, I will help you too, if you wanna know some japanese words, ill help!!!!! Ok enough about me, and I think I jest confused myself but ill go on…)**

**WEEEHEEE wait a sec.. um before u start reading yes I am annoying um id like to announce a sad moment:**

**I am currently writing a story called , "Death" n it's a tragic romance. It's a TP. **

**Well I was about to cry so—I hope I get you into this n if I get good reviews I might as well as continue it.. maybe.. **

**UM I have a forum n I made a TP wallpaper. I hope you can have a look :D **

**I hope it works.. if it doesn't here**

**H t t p : h t m n . p r o b o a r d s 4 0 . c o m / I n d e x . c g I **

**STORY!!!**

**Pan 18 Now is 25**

**Trunks 28**

**Goten 28**

**Marron 27**

**Bra 17 Now is 24**

**Uub 26**

"AAAAAAAAAAH" one reporter yelled.

"NOOO!!! The BEST PICTUREs!!" another yelled. Bra and Uub giggled and made their way in.

"Hey I think I see Pan!! Lets go say hi to her!!" Bra said as Uub followed.

"PAN!! There you are!!" said… (A:N same time as when pan heard a voice.. I just gave that away but oh well)!!

Said Uub.

"HEY guyz!!! Thanks soo much I think you justsaved me from these annoying stares im getting." Pan said as she laughed along.

'Yeah. Hey wheres Trunks?" Bra asked.

"Um.. dragged? Oh please.. he doesn't know its me!!"Pan said looking red.

"ok.. ok.. don't worry about that. Hey lets move to the drinkin place." Bra offered.

Pan nodded slowly, 'just as long as I don't get drunk.."

"..yeah…" Uub said as he followed the two beautiful women.

"HEY GUYZ!!!!' Marron squealed.

"Yo--!!" Goten said as he came in.

"what… I don't understand.." pan said as she looked at the happy marron.

"We need to confess something Pan.." Bra said looking down.

"What?" Pan asked.

"We planned this—" Marron said.

("hey girls we will be walking around…are they even listening to me?" Goten asked as he scratched his head.

"girls.. lets just leave them.." uub replyed as he and Goten left.)

"planned what?"

"Marron knew Trunks likes you Pan, so she deliberately coloured her hair brown, and sprayed it blonde when Trunks came in." Bra said.

"what I don't get it?"

"we broke up."

"oh. Oh…I get it now.." Pan said surprised. _That's why…_

Trunks and Jason

"wah!!" Trunks shouted. _ But shes gone!! And.. shesOLD!!! .. like .. gorgeous… but like .. 25? Or sumthin? _

"yeah… so yeah., is it alright if I have a overall interview with you two?" Jason asked. _WORK WORK!!! This outa work!!_

"yeah..um alright, but I really need to find her now, and then yes sure." Trunks said as he began to walk.

"alright then" Jason said as he followed Trunks.

"soo.. well I guess we could still talk and walk at the same time, whats your relationship between Pan and yourself?" Jason asked as they kept walking.

Suddenly Trunks stopped, "What do you mean? .. isn't that kind of personal? " he asked.

"well I asked overall.. and you said ok." Jason replied as he shook his head sideways to motion trunks to start moving again. Trunks nodded and began talking,

"well were really close friends, yea we are, I've babysitted her when she was young. And I do still take care of her but you know business started killing me and on. Why would you want to know a relationship I have with my best friend?"

Jason stopped, " um the way you were surprised when I told you she was the woman you were with."

"hey how did you know that I was with her..? um.. "

"well.. how old is she?"

"well shes 18 but---"

"THERE YOU ARE!!" a familier voice yelled.

"whaat?" Trunks said as he looked around.

"Right here ya lill monkey!!" Goten said above Trunks as he fell on top of him.

WAACK BASH

"OUCH!! God goten were OLD you get it OLD!! You want me to spell it for ya? O.L.D!!!! Were not like 10!! Were 28!!! " Trunks shouted.

"um im 26?" Uub said as he cleared his throat.

5 seconds later. Trunks and Goten blankly stare at him

"um.. ok..ill just step away now." Uub said as he guled and stepped back.

"um im no monkey Goten.."

"yeah you are"

"stop talking about yourself."

"no im not"

"yeah!"

"no.."

"Your dad turns into a monkey!"

"your dad too."

"that was accident"

"but he wanted it"

"no he didn't"

":yeah!!"

"um no. I would know hes my.."

"Proud prince ---"

"PROUD DAD!" Uub corrected Goten.

"Grrrr' Goten threatened Uub.

"okok.." Uub said as he stepped back another step. "trying to help here.." he mumbled.

"so whats up dear little monkey?"

"oi oi…that's my line and you stole it!"

"No I didn't, it just came to me!!"

"OK FINE!! YOU..YOU….DUCK!!! there GOTEN equals A DUCK!!"

"but.. I eat ducks…."

"yeah! See!!"

"but I don't eat myself.."

(A:N I kno sounds kinda wrong lol eheh)

"well you lick ur fingers.."

"UM MANNERS PLEASE!" Uub said again, receiving a glare from Trunks..

"alright alright chill dude!" uub said as he backed away.

" um when is this going to stop?" Jason asked with one eyebrow up.

"no idea.. " uub said as the two continued.

"ok fine YOU'RE A DUDE!!" turnks yelled..

(A:N lol hehe I hope you liked the argument.

R  
E  
V  
I  
W


	6. Chap6

**Shall we dance? CHAP 6**

**Thx pplz!! For reviewing!! But I only got 2 reviews.. TT ah stuff that. lol**

**CHAP 6: WHATS GOING ON?**

**Pan 18 Now is 25**

**Trunks 28**

**Goten 28**

**Marron 27**

**Bra 17 Now is 24**

**Uub 26**

"UM MANNERS PLEASE!" Uub said again, receiving a glare from Trunks..

"alright alright chill dude!" uub said as he backed away.

" um when is this going to stop?" Jason asked with one eyebrow up.

"no idea.. " uub said as the two continued.

"ok fine YOU'RE A DUDE!!" turnks yelled..

STORYy----

"Um.. sorry to break your argument but we are quite an age and I think we should go look for your friend. I really want this report" he said thinking, "_no I want pan back" _

"Oh right sorry.." Trunks said, "yeah lets look for Pan."

"oh no.. they were gossiping before we left."

"Why aren't you surprised? SHE CHANGED A LOT. I mean PAN .. I haven't seen Bra,, is she back too? Where have they been?" Trunks asked breathlessly. Now taking a deep breath. "Sorry, can we be excused for a second? Sorry..' Trunks mumbled as he grabbed Goten and Uub hand and walked back.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

'You'll see…common lets not talk about this now. Im sure that reporter guy has no idea about us and besides.. hes going to blow our cover if we start talking nonsence. Oh and just about marron. (breath) She knew you like pan so she purposely coloured her hair brown and made you see her spray her hair. (breath)" Goten said.

"…what do you mean? I don't like her."

"keep telling yourself that. We know. Well I could tell you've been having emotional tention between you and her. Its obvious you like her.. no you love her."

"NO.. um no.. Goten, shes way too young for me!'

"I know but the Pan you saw today wasn't 18 now was she?"

"..no.. I hate to admit it, I cant admit it but I think I should."

"Trunks were your best buddies we wont tell a soul..."

Trunks glared at Goten. Trunks nodded sarcastically.

"Ok.. maybe your sister and marron but they will keep the promise so.."

"I like her—no I love her. im not the one whos supposed to admit it but I do! What am I supposed to do?! .. she was great at dancing.. shes 18!! But what was she today!?" Trunks said carelessly. _Oh shit_

"hahaha I thought you were going to admit something else. But you've grown into man..!! ' Uub said looking happy. _Thank god he didn't say he wanted sex with her.._

Trunks and Goten both looked at Uub like –so-then-what-we-were-before?

'playboys.." Trunks and Goten said at the same time nodding.

'at least I didn't go off randomly drunk doing I-DON'T-WANT-TO-KNOW with a random girl!" Trunks challenged Goten.

"well im not the one who couldn't EVEN kiss a girl!"

"then.. how am I a playboy?"

"You got my habbits."

"sighs that was a bad thing"

"oioI!! And now your admitting infront of your bestfreinds who cant do anything cause they promised."

"yeah…. Well shes way to young"

"…so we cant help .. … ill tell you about age later. WE CANT HELP!! telling us wont do any good cause she wont know!! And you never tell your feelings. You asked Uub to ask Marron for you, Hes not that low!"

"HEY HEY HEY WHOS CALLING ME LOW!?" Uub yelled.

This time it was Trunks and Goten to gulp.

"lets stop this alright? Were 28" Trunks said putting his hands on his waist as if he was trying to calm Uub and Goten.

"im 26 and I think im more mature than you and im not playboy and I can tell MY feelings towards another girl!"

"alright alright chill uub…" Goten said scratching his har.

"hahahaha" the three laughed.

"hey are YOU GUYZ FINISHED?!" Jason shouted across the hall.

"yeah sorry" Uub mumbled and grabbed the two shocked men.

They walked into towards Jason who was waiting there smiling.

"lets go" Trunk said as he lead the gang.

MARRON N PAN N BRA

"I don't get it still, why would you do this for me?" Pan asked, "You know well enough that I hated you – well—"

"You just envied her Pan, remember how we all used to be best friends?" bra said calming Pan down.

"Um—I don't want to be mean but its True, I liked Trunks, I never loved him. I know he never loved me in return. I was just with him until maybe you could enlighten him and (breath) love him for me. Im not trying to be modest here, its really hard to explain (nreath) but I hope you understand." Marron said in a speech way.

'You got me there!" Pan said looking at the two girls in front of her.

"well he certainly got the hots for you. Hey wheres the guys?" Bra asked.

"I think they went to look for tha reporter dude and Trunks!!!!" pan said looking happy.

"yeah..someone called?" Trunks asked walking to the group of three beautiful girls.

"hehe—heee hello Trunks" Pan said happily.

"hey pan-mela we need to –" Trunks said looking at her.

"um – oh hey guys.. and who (GASPS) _No it cant be.. no!!!" _Pan said quietly looking shocked at Jason.

_No.. please tel me.. no its not HIM!!!!!! _

Trunks and the others looked at her weirdly.

"Wuts she up do mate?" Goten asked.

"I duno.." trunks replied.

_No.. no.. hes screwing up the moment!!_

"I'm so..sorry.. I have to GO! BYE" Pan said in a flash and ran.

"P..PAN!" Trunks shouted but she dare didn't look back…

"Whats going on?" he muttered as he heard a soft whisper.

"me…" Trunks couldn't figure who said it and walked off.

"I need to find her!' he said as he left the people behind.

**PAN PROV**

"PAN!!!!" ignore..ignore..ignore!!... ohmygosh he knows its me…

WHY IS HE HERE? Why didn't I notice? Oh yeah.. stupid bracelet.. ki depresser.. god I hate those. I should have known hes back.. why him? WHY DID Trunks have to know him?I thought he knew.. even though it was in THE SO CALLED PAMELA. Its true.its real. Its happened to me…

But why didn't Trunks notice? Hes back to haunt me. That's impossible.

"PAN!!! THERE YOU ARE!!" Shit im found.

"h..hi Trunks." I said barely in a whisper.

"Wh..y did you go?" he asked.

"…."

"Darn it Pan tell me, Why did you lie to me? Dissapear and come back looking like this!!" he shouted.

Pan winced but kept quiet.

"Tell me WHATS GOING ON!" he said as he shook her.

"i..I.. love you.. You hear me! I SAID I LOVE YOU!! THAT'S ALL I've ever wanted to tell you! Me? Look at me now. Im 25! I wanted you to notice me. Well Bra encouraged me to. And I took the chance without telling you. Well now you know who I am, and I bet the person who told you is—"

"hello?" came a familiar voice, "Its quite dark here." He said as he put the light on.

It was Jason who had his tie undone, his hair messed up, and was smoking.

His eyes widened in jealousy and in curiosity as he smirked, "is there anything going on between you two? Care to share?"

'No.." Trunks said quietly still shocked at Pans burstout.

"gasp.. you.. YOU!"

"Calm down Pan, im just a reporter. That's your name right?" Jason asked spitting her name.

"Shut up Leave me-us alone"

"Why so cold Pan?" Trunks asked.

"ARG.. You will never understand!! Leave me alone! AND DON'T COME AFTER ME" she yelled as she took off her heels and stormed off. Her last bit _AND DON'T COME AFTER ME!! _Was very harsh and Trunks felt bad. He had no idea what he did or what the Jason dude did.

"i..I love you too Pan, I just never realised…" he said barely in a whisper.

Trunks then realised that he was still with Jason.

_(A:N I MUST PUT THIS POEM HERE !!!)_

_Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best._

_Age does not protect you from love,  
but love to some extent protects you from age._

_The past cannot be changed,  
the future is still in our power._

**BRA, MARRON, GOTEN, UUB**

"Oh my gosh.. I hope they are alright…. I mean.. I wonder why Pan ran away… it wasn't me right?" Marron asked worried. Goten took her into his arms n shook his head no.

'its alright, common cheer up, we should leave her for a while. She needs a good sleep" bra concluded and smiled.

"Do you have school now?" Uub asked curiosly.

"Oh yea.. nope.. hey lets—" bra trailed off as Goten finished her sentence.

"PRANK THE PRINCIPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in such joyful tone it made Marron and everyone on the room roar with laughter.

"o..sniff sniff. Okok!!!Ill go first.. hmm hold on.."Marron said as she got her phone and clicked.

Menu- Calling- Settings- Send my number- OFF

"Alright here goes…." She said as she rang up the school.

'hello? Yes I would like to have a word with the principal… alright ill wait for 2 minutes." Marron said in a granny tone. As Bra giggled she put her hands up in a question.

'I gotta wait 2 mins.." Marron whispered and winked.

"hello? Hello?" the other line came.

'yes.. hi! Now the principal!?" marron asked.

"Hello? This is the school principals wife.."

_Chance!! _Marron thought evily as she used her seductive tone.

"Oh really? Please tell honey that I will wait him at the lovers bay tonight for his birthday. And tell him that I love him!!! " Marron said and hung up.

"AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" was all they could manage.

20mins

"haha..ok..hahaha. alright my turn" Bra said as she got her mobile and did the same thing as what Marron did.

"Ok ehre goes.." she said as she dialled the principals mobile number.

"since when did she have the principals number?" Goten asked curiously as she dialled.

"hello?" came a grumpy voice.

"Hi…"

"LOOK here, I don't have A GIRLFRIEND!!!! OK!!!! Sorry.. whos this?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Casandra Pelovi and you are one in a million!!!' bra squealed.

'This shouldn't be some other woman…" His wife answered the phone and listened.

"You have just won a sex pack due to our listage you have bought over more than 1million Porn, sex, video and picture clips. Now would you like this via Email or via Home?" She asked. Marron giggled.

"UM NO" his wife yelled as she hung up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH THAT WORKED!!!!!' the 4 brats laughed their head off.

'ok guys im not gonna do a prank" Uub said. The three nodded.

"let me call the sports teacher.." goten said as he did the same procedure as Marron and Bra and rang the teacher up.

'Hello? Clucus here…?"

"hello sir, have you wiggled your foot today?"

'what?"

'SIR, have you WIGGLED YOUR FOOT TODAY!?"

"um …no?"

"HOW COULD YOU!!! A boy has died in a crash accident becaue of this!!! Are you mental or are you just crazy, YOU JUST KILLED ANOTHER POOR INNOCENT CHILD!!!!!'

Beep beep beep. Goten hung up.

"That was fun…tee hee" Goten said as everyone else in the room laughed.

"CHILDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!" Bulmas voice came.

'yess, were here mom' bra said.

"Would you all like to sleep over?"

'yes please!' Marron, Uub and Goten answered. Bra just nodded.

"wheres.. Trunks and Pan?"

"Oh some business…" Bra said.

'Oh alright, well il just keep these sheets for them if they come back!' Bulma said as she hummed and walked downstairs.

**Trunks and Jason**

"sorry—" Trunks said and walked off home to have a good think.

OK HOW WAS THIS CHAP ? LOL UPDATE AND IF YOU ARE FREE HAVE ALOOK AF THE BV STORY CALLED, "the Prince and the Girl"

**Family and friends they were my life,**

**I wasn't the one for butterflys**

**But you give me love that I …cant**

**DISGUISEE!!! **

**There will be times when were apart, **

**I want you to know your in my heart**

**Growing into a beautiful garden.**

**No emotions, **

**My whole body felt like ice**

**Needed to feel**

**That the sun would shine my way**

**My word has turned to dust but i**

**Have my faith in trust**

**Just thought I'd be working**

**The world alone..**

hehe I love that song.. anywayz

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!!!!


	7. Chap 7 SRORRY I KNO ITS LATE!

**SHALL WE DANCE CHAP 7**

**_QueenPan:_** SRY!! I totally 4got 2 write a message 2 u end I just left you there.. man im horrible. Just wanted 2 say "thank you " for reviewing my story every chapter I feel pecial:D:D and also ur twin lol

Da thing was my brain went blank. I didn't know what to write. Then I started drawing..

Even though I had my story board. Enways, everyone, this is my fanart site. Where everything is.: ?aidKaminoTsubasa

SHOULD WORK!! If not just go to my profile n click homepage lol

Story—

**Trunks and Jason**

'Sorry I HAVE to go" and Trunks drove off.

"This is going to be hard.. I need her right now!" Jason muttered and got his keys as he made his way towards his car.

**MARRON AND BRA**

"Man I hope Pan and Trunks are alright…" Bra said coming out of her bathroom wearing her pj. Marron was already dressed to sleep.

"Yeah..night Bra.. im soo—tiiirr---d ZZzzz….snoooos.. snoooos " Marron dirffted of to sleep.

"Nighty nighty to you to" Bra laughed to herself and laid down onto the ground where she had her sheets placed.

**Pan**

"Man.. I hope they are awake.." she mumbled as she continued flying.

She landed in front of capsule corp which was closed. "DAMN!!" she said out loud.

Suddenly..

"Zzzzzz……"

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…"

Pan listened to the voice and walked towards it and came across a window. She peeked through it. There the two girls snoring their head off. Pan giggled to herself, and nocked on the window.

'Psst..psst..BRA!!! ..fine.. MARRON!!.. oh gosh.. bad mannerS!! And I thought.. ahh never mind.. ahh shit its getting cold hereeee!!" Pan moaned as she knocked louder.

'hmmmhahsmmm…' came Bras reply.

'Ok this is it!" Pan banged the window making Bra jump up in surprise. She looked at the freezing looking Pan and cocked her head. 'Uh.. come in!!"

Pan just stared at her in return.

"Um.. princess, I would love to.. but.. LET ME IN!!' Pan yelled only hearing it as a whisper in Bra's ' Bra mumbled and opened the window letting Pan come in.

"Thanx.. wow it warm in here" she jogged into Bras sheet and closed her eyes.

"HEY!!!' Bra gasped as Pan opened her eyes.

"Bra..?"

"Yeah?"

'…?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…"

"Spill. darl. nothing wont happen if I don't know, hey do you want Marron to?" Bra asked motioning with her hand. Pans mouth escaped a laugh..

"With that way of sleeping.. im freaked.."

'Ok ill wake her up..' Bra nodded to herself and made her way to the bed.

'Wake upppp—Mar…" Bra whispered as Marron moaned.

"See, its easy—wack—ahh!!" Bra gasped as Marron swung her hand towards Bra giving her a bruise.

'Ouchie.." Bra cried out. Pan rolled her eyes, 'See! I told ya!"

Bra nodded letting some tears fall down her face, "She's strong.." smiling.

"Heh I can do this" Pan said to herself . She sat on the edge of Marrons bed and tapped her forehead.

'Wake up…wake upp.. (x16)" Pan got frustrated. And tapped her shoulders angrily.

"WAKE UP!" Pan roared still no reply but instead another swing. Luckily Pan dodged it and did the worse.

'Goten is cheating on you…"

"WHAT!!!! WHERE IS HE!!" Marron suddenly sat up, her face red as Pan and Bra laughed it off.

"Sorry Mar, the only way to wake you up.." Pan giggled.

Marron sighted. "Man you guys scared the shit outa me!"

'Pan has something to tell us." Bra said changing the subject.

"Uh huh…"

**UUB and GOTEN**

"Man.. where da heck is Trunks?" Goten sighted.

'Hey I think Pan's back" Uub cheered up.

'Yeah, lets go check!' Goten concluded as they guys got out of their room, hid their ki's and walked to the door when they heard.

'_Pan has something to tell us."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Ok listen guys im going to say it once and just once. You know that Jason guy? He's Daniel. The guy who wanted me for sex and money.."_

Gotens ki got up.

"Dude.. they are soo going to find us here.." Uub said shaking his head in disbelief.

"_Gasp'_

'_Ok Goten, I know it makes you angry, but I learned something, so don't go kill him."_

Goten snapped back to reality and realised the door was open with Marron smiling.

"Anyways.. yeah.. guys im going home.. I need a rest.. _and away from him for a while.. bye!" _Pan added the last bit and said it softly as she jumped out of the window and flew off home.

**Trunks**

'Man im late late late and I have to find Pan pan pan!!!" he sighted and went inside CCorp. On his way to his room he realised Bra's room was open and peeked in.

There the couples where in Bra's room with sad faces..

'Whats up guys?"

They 4 gasped and turned around.

"Trunks.. we all need to talk.." Uub said. Trunks nodded his head slowly.

After the 4 explained about Jason and Daniel, Trunks anger rose.

'He aint no reporter Trunks, just back here to get.."

"MY PAN!" Trunks finished off as he blasted out of the window towards..

Name Card: Jason Tang

Number: 0419549027

Trunks still flying called up the number.

"Hello? This is Johnston's office.."

'May I please speak to Mr Johnston?!?" Trunks begged desperately. should have known, fake name!

"I'm sorry hes at Hawaii."

"And may I ask where?"

'Maui, Four Seasons (A:N I went there.. da best hotel!!!!)" Trunks nodded to himself and hanged up.

"im sorry Pan.. if only I knew.." Trunks mumbled off and changed his directions back to his apartment (A:N he has two houses well rooms..)

**The 2 couples**

They were speechless

After a couple of seconds later, "Did he just say.."

"My Pan?" Goten asked as the other three nodded shocked..

"This is rather interesting than I thought.. kekekek" Bra said evily.

**OK THIS IS THE 7th CHAPTER!! **

Lol sorry for the LONG UPdATE!!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! /not 2 late lol rite?/

Also Queenpan, 1 more thing, um. Hav u read my message on YOUR review..? lol hehe


	8. Chap 8 ALMOST FINSISHED! :

HELLO EVERYONE!!!

Thanx 4 da reviews!! Here r my replies lolz:

QUEENPAN1295: heehee thx 4 ur reviewww… lol. I have updated!!!! Yay:P haha

BLOOD IN THE STARS: hey nice 2 see you, lol, n nice name :P yeh well Trunks is like an.. idiot.. lol hehe (gets slapped by Trunks fangirls) AHHH

BUTTERS: YAY I updated again!!! Yay :P

And so b'coz im such a freee woman( D GIRL) , and im stuck at drawing, plz if there is any pose, or pics, you want 2 see (not only tp – BUT I DON'T DRAW TM!! Could be anyone. (FROM dbz, dbgt..) plez feel free to request, (IT COULD BE YOU AND someone lol) and ill tell u da url when its done :D (It could be from ur story!! Lolz)

All my other ones r in here h t t p : w w w . f a n a r t-central. net/user.php?aidKaminoTsubasa

DAMN ITS SUMTIMES SOO MEAN I CANT EVEN PUT UP A BLOODY LINK!! (cough, xcuse me :P)

Ok chap 8

**Trunks:**

Trunks couldn't sleep. His head was full of Pan.. Pan..and how he should kill Daniel.

Time ticked by too quick for him to think properly. All he knew what to do , is just go to Maui Four Seasons, and look for him and kill him. A smile escaped Trunks lips.

"Maybe not kill..hehe" he got out of bed, jogged up to his window and opened it. The strong wind blew across his face.

"Ill just fly" he concluded and rang up Bra.

'Moshi moshi?" came a sleepy voice.

"hey sleepy head. Im going away f.."

"Oh hey Trunks. Zzz..morning..zzz..zzzz beep beep."

She hanged up..

He shook his head and sighted. "Too early…oh well" he changed into his training pants and top. He jumped out of his window and flew out.

**BRA, MARRON**

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP HUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted.

"yes yes,… zzz.."

"hey baby wake up." A male voice said. Instantly Bra woke up with a sleepy smile.

"Hey Uub… who was that calling me?.. ugh.. and whats this doing?" she asked looking at her phone.

"That was your mother, I have no idea about your phone, but you should check, you seem to have replied bra…" came another voice.

"Morning Mar…" Uub and Bra said at the same time.

"so..everyones awake?" Goten came into the room with a towel around his neck.

"yah, letz see..—oh it was.."

"MISS BRA BRIEFS ARE YOU AWAKE!!!!??????????" Bulma came roaring up the stairs.

"YES YES I AM MOTHER!!!!!!!!!" Bra yelled back.

"WHERES TRUNKS!!!??"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Bra shouted again.

"so who was calling?" Marron asked curiously.

'Trunks.. I guess, the recorder was on so we can listen to it."

The 4 sat on Bra's messy sheets as Bra placed her phone in the middle and pressed play.

'_Moshi moshi?" _

"_hey sleepy head. Im going away f.."_

"_Oh hey Trunks. Zzz..morning..zzz..zzzz beep beep."_

Goten, Marron and Uub stared at Bra for a second.

Bra blushed and took away the phone.

"so then.. hes going to be gone.. lets call him!!" Marron suggested.

"I don't have his number.. its not working.." (A:N I know this is impossible but you'll see why im doing this)

Bra reached her poket and took out the number book.

"Its been a while.. id ont remember these numbers, but they are our close relatives number, lets try all of them.

She mumbled and dialled a number

"The phone you have called is turned off or is unavailable 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee hee ho ho ho hoho!!!!!! Ah, ha ha ha ha ha haha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me DISTROY YOU!!!! beep! " please leave your name and message after the tone"

She handed the phone to Uub who dialed another number

"The phone you have called is turned off or is unavailable 'Me Buu! Why you call me? I no here!! Talk to this thingy here and I will talk to it and it will talk like you, and then I'll talk to you." (FAT BUU) Please leave your name and message after the tone"

He shook his head and handed it to Goten. He dialed another number

"The phone you have called is turned off or is unavailable 'You have reached the Kame house. If you want to talk to Roshi, press 1. If you want to talk to Turtle, press 2. If you are a beautiful female, press 3. If you know that the world will end and would like me to summon the Z fighters, press 4. If this is Ba-Ba calling, hang up." Please leave your name and message after the tone"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' the four laughed.

"My turrrn!! This is fun!!" Marron took the phone off Goten and dialed another number.

" The phone you have called is turned off or is unavailable ' singing The Incredible Bald Man is here to save the daaaaay! I, the great Krillin, am not home right now. But I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done making the world safer for bald men everywhere! Hold on Tien, help is on the waaay!' Please leave your name and message after the tone.."

Marron instantly blushed. "my dad… I shoulda known.. ehhee"

"DAMN.." Bra sighted and dialed another number.

'The phone you have called is turned off or is unavailable ' Hi!! This is Pan, if you arnt any of these, strong, hot, TRUNKS then CUT THE DAMN PHONE!!! HEY WAIt that wasn't me, that was BRA, hehehe, kekekekek, anyways, as she has said, This is Pan and if you get this message it means… YOUR REGECTED!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA beep jokes, leave a meessageeee!!!!' Please leave your name and message after the phone."

"This is going to take forever.. wait a sec ill ask mom!!" Bra said.

Goten, Marron and Uub rolled their eyes.

'We could have done that in the first place.."Uub trailed off as Bra ran out of the door and downstairs.

The 3 could hear Bra shouting to her mum.

"**MOM!!!!! WHATS TRUNKS NUMBER!!!!?"**

The 3 couldn't hear her reply

"**OK THANKS MOM!!!!!!!!!" **Bra shouted and ran back up stairs and into her room.

"ok soo..?" Marron asked.

Bra nodded and dialed the number.

'Hello?"

**TRUNKS**

His phone rang

"Hello?"

"_Hey Trunks.. so what were you going to tell us.."_

"I'll be away for a while alright." Beep beep he hang up and turned his phone off.

'No distractions…' he thought and flew as fast as he can.

**DANIEL**

"One Tropical Juice please.." Daniel said to the waitress. She was sunbaking (A:N haha guys sunbake.. right?)

"Right away" the girl replied as he winked. She blushed and ran inside to get his drink.

"What a lovely day.. don't you think?" came a familiar voice. Daniel just kept staring at the view.

"Ive been wondering when you would come.. "

"Your no reporter!"

"You just realized? Seriously Trunks.. "

"Shut up. Now.."

**PAN**

She sighted. "If only he likes me as who I am.. " Pan sat on her bed thinking for 2 hours and got up. She dressed into the dress, trunks bought her when she was younger and that when she was about 20, she could wear it. She smiled to herself and ran into her wardrobe. She giggled remembering. All of her other clothes were small for her to wear now.

The dress fit her perfectly, the dress still had a lil scent of lavender perfume, as the silky lavender lace showed all her right curves.

She gasped. She looked beter without makeup plus that other dress Bra gave her.

"GASP!" pan turned back and saw her mother in awe. Pan managed a smile and said,

"Errm.. yes?"

'My.. daughter has.. GROWN UP!!!!!!!! Give me a hug (crys)" Videl came rushing to her daughter and gave her a huge hug.

"Were proud of you honey, just please tell us when your going away.." Came another voice.

"DAD!!" Pan smiled tears running down her eyes.

'We love you honey and proud of you too.." they both said to her as she hugged them tighter.

"heh, well I better be going..i want to practice.. dancing.."

"wow I think you love dancing more than Trunks…" Videl said without thinking.

Pan instantly went red as Gohan smiled.

"…"

"hehe.. its alright. You both are meant to be…"

'What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"You'll.. seee…" Videl winked.

'No tell me!!"

"nooooo--- run!!" Videl played along and dragged the now smirking Gohan.

"awe.. fine!!' Pan sighted and let her lovely douple parents leave.

"ooh forgot my stereo" Pan said and ran next to her bed. She grabbed her stereo and ran out to the forest.

As Pan walked she put on a song:

_Something I never had by Lindsay Lohan_

_**Do you see me? **_

"_no.." Pan sighted_

_**Do you feel me like I feel you**_

"_I wish.."_

_**Call your number**_

_**I cannot get through**_

"_Why?"_

_**You don't hear me**_

_**I don't understand**_

_**When I reach out**_

_**I don't find your hand**_

**_Were they wasted words_**

**_Did that mean a thing?_**

_**All this precious time**_

_**But I still feel so in between**_

"_But I still feel so in between."_

_**Someday I just keep pretending**_

"_keep pretending.."_

_**You'll stay Dreaming of a different ending**_

_**I wanna hold on**_

_**But it hurts so bad**_

_**I cant keep up**_

_**Something that I never had**_

_**I keep telling myself**_

"_telling myself.."_

_**Things can turn around with time**_

_**And if I wait it out**_

_**You could always change your mind**_

_**Like a book I read**_

_**Where it works out in the end**_

_**Cant I close my eyes**_

_**Have you lying here again**_

_**Then I come back down**_

_**Then I fade back in**_

_**Then I realize**_

_**Its just might have been**_

_**Someday I just keep pretending**_

_**You'll stay Dreaming of a different ending**_

_**I wanna hold on**_

_**But it hurts so bad**_

_**I cant keep up**_

_**Something that I never had**_

"_That I want.."_

_**Am I a shadow on your wall?**_

_**Am I anything at all?**_

_**Anything to you?**_

_**Am I a secret you keep?**_

_**Do you dream me while you're sleeping after all?...**_

'And now look at me.. do I get a chance?" Pan asked herself quietly as she shed one , just one sad tear she will no longer shed.

She looked up the sky.

"I wish I was some beauty anyone would fall for.. especially Trunks.. " Pan sighted and looked down.

**Look up, Look how beautiful you've become…!!**

_**Huh? (A:N the Italic bold is Pan, n the bold is her mind…)**_

**Trunks loves you!!**

_**STOP IT! HE DOESN'T!**_

**He does, your just**

_**Shut up, I don't need anyone telling me whats true and whats not!!**_

**Alright.. alright.. fine!**

**_DAMN RIGHT!! _**Pan thought angrily.

**DANIEL, TRUNKS**

"THAT'S IT YOUR IN FOR IT!!" Trunks shouted ready to hit a punch

'WAIT, I didn't do anything!! Pan just didn't give me what I wanted after what I've done for her!!" He said calmly. Trunks agreeged.

"True, but you scared her bastard, " Trunks punched his sending him (throwing) him into the pool.

'Wack.. ack.." Daniel came back up blubbing.

"That's what happens when you mess around with _MY _Pan."

With that he walked off with his hands in his poket.

(A:N whoever get the first answering machine dude, u get 2 be hmm… ugh.. id uno, but if anyone does get it right.. whatever u suggest. Remember. That char can be, EVIL, NICE.. a hint, not from dragon balll, nor dragon ball gt. GOOD LUCK!! up to only..2 guesses)

ALSO the requests… as I said in the beginning, "That im a freee woman" bit, whoever reviews first, gets their request first.. and so on. Yeh plz review!!!!!!! It may take a while.. lol hehe


	9. Chap 9

I'm soo sory! I started school and I got kinda busy!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Queenpan: um I have to ask a question. You know the picture.. do you want the picture based more on the room or Trunks n Pan? Cause I really cant u kno, draw both or else they (Trunks n pan) they will be TIIINY!

Rose Vaughn: thank you very much for your advise!

Saiyans Forever: hehe thank you!

Blood-In-The-Stars: yup he sure damn is!

nadeshiko-archer: YUP! Updated :D!

**CHAP 9**

Pan reached her goal. She gazed around. The air was fresh and the long trees covered basically the sky. It wasn't dark but it was very breathtaking.

She placed her CD Player on the ground and pressed a random button. The first bit was instrumental. Pan walked deeper and stretched out her arms. She looked around and realised that she was surrounded by the trees. '_Thought it was a bigger place?" _she wandered and waited for the song to start.

The song started singing.

_**Lets talk this over,**_

_**Its not like were dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something I said?**_

_**Don't leave me hangin**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I though I know**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were ment to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,**_

_**All of our memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending, **_

_**So much for my happy ending-**_

"OH!" Pan gasped. She grined and put up her hand to form a little ki blast.

She released it as the ki blast opened a new path.

Pan ran back and stopped the player. Grabbed it and ran deeper into the path she just created.

"_this is all coming back to me.." _she thought and wandered around. Soon she reached a plain field. With one big rock on her right side. She turned her head and found that the rocks were full of graffiti. She blinked.

She took another step, dropped everything she was carrying. Pan remembered. She ran as quickly as she can, her legs going jelly. She gasped as she reached. A small rock disturbing her run tripped her over as she flew towards the rock. Pan keeping control, slowed her pace as she reached the rock.

"Gotta curse that later" she mumbled and admired the graffiti. It was full of Pan's memories. What she felt. It was her secret spot. She gazed at it and read some that she has written a while ago.

_I really look a fright today_

_My eyes look red and puffy_

_My eye burnt in science_

_And my hair has gone all fluffy_

_Theres sleepy-gunk all through my face_

_Theres gum and toothpaste in my hair_

_I don't know WHAT there doing there_

_I've got a head-ache_

_My ears are sore_

_And everytime I try to move_

_I simply hit the floor_

_My nose is running_

_I've got a zit_

_If one more thing goes wrong today_

_I think ill have a fit!_

Pan laughed 'That was a really really bad day.." she commented and read on. (A:N the Poem was written by Nell, one of my special friends)

_If only you felt the same way _

What do you do when the only person who can make things right is the person who made you cry?

Who gave you the right to talk about the way I feel so deep inside?

Now I realize, you were never mine, we were never right

I will survive, im gona make it through, just give me time I will get over you

I will survive, no matter what you do, just wait and see, I will get over you cos babe I will survive

If I had one single kiss I'd go back to the moment I kissed you goodbye, no matter how hard I try cos I cant live without you by my side

Baby I cant let you go

It wasn't me, and it wasn't you, but im convinced that we gave up too soon

I just cant let you go

If I said I loved you

_Even though.. I never had you.. I wish, just one wish.. I could be with you.._

Pan sighted. She really liked him, no loved him. Still does. That was the point on going into the time machine. Pan realized life is not all about Trunks as she imagined. But still, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She loved dancing. Now she does. Not because of Him, but because she enjoys it. Pan shed a tear and continued reading.

_Sometimes at night, when I look to the sky,  
I start thinking of you and then ask myself, why?  
Why do I love you? I think and smile,  
because I know the list could run on for miles.  
The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch,  
so many little things that make me love you so much.  
The way you support me, and help with my emotions,  
the way that you care and show such devotion.  
The way that your kiss, fills me with desire,  
and how you hold me with the warmth of a blazing fire.  
The way your eyes shine when you look at me,  
lost with you forever is were I want to be.  
The way that I feel when you're by my side,  
a sense of completion and overflowing pride.  
The dreams that I dream, that all involve you,  
the possibilities I see and the things we can do.  
How you finish the puzzle that lies inside my heart,  
how that deep in my soul, you are the most important part.  
I could go on for days, telling of what I feel,  
but all you really must know is my love for you is real._

_And I would do anything,.. to make you mine._

Pan looked around and saw the white chalk and started writing on the rock.

_I wish you knew how I felt_

_I wish you know how much I miss you_

_Trunks.. I love you._

_Why wont you see it?_

_Is it just me? If it is.._

_Then why is this feeling so strong?_

_I've made myself older._

_Cant you see how much I love you?_

_Ive used up my two years just to be near you_

_Is it just me or.. did you fall for me?_

_I wish it was true._

_I know, you would never give second glance to me. _

_I thought I had a chance when I spoke to you after two years. _

_But I was wrong. I just wish you knew how much I felt for you._

_Im not the young tomboy anymore_

_Its such a pain to see other womans in your arms._

_Im a woman_

_Old enough to love_

_Old enough to make my choices._

_And I don't want to be one of those One Night Stands_

_-pan _

Pan couldn't control herself. She started crying.

"Why is life soo mean?" she yelled and covered her face. Her back now leaned against the rock, her face covered by her hands.

She sniffed.

"I guess.. crying now wont help. " She stood up and started walking back. On her way, she kicked the rock that tripped her. She smiled and reached for her CD player. And flew back to her house.

"I think I will have a chance. Never give up what you want.. " Pan suddenly challenged herself and said it with full of pride and blasted home.

In seconds she reached her house.

"Hi MOM! Oh wait, ill be at cc for couple mins okay? Byweee!"Pan said again changing her mind and blasted to cc.

**

* * *

Capsule Corp**

Bra sighted. "is she okay?" she said as she sat on her couch.

"who?" Came a voice. Bra turned around and saw her mother's confused face.

"About Pan.." bra trailed off as another voice shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? You better not be hiding anything from me.." came a threat. Bra instantly smiled and ran to the door.

"PAAAAAN!'Bra shouted and hugged the red tomato faced girl.

"hehe…"Pan managed.

"..um..why are you..red?" Bra asked again examining the panting pan.

"I full speed blasted here and there. That's what." Pan escaped a smile and showed her peace sign.

Bra replied with a smile and asked, 'Why are you here? .. not to sound mean but.."

"Oh is Trunks here?" Pan shrieked his name bit. Bra laughed and replied

"Nope, hes been gone ever since your little run away and confessions if im correct.. you did tell him right.?"

Pan nodded "where is he?" she asked herself and blasted to reach his ki

"Oh no.. hes..!!' se yelled and blasted faster

**

* * *

TRUNKS**

Trunks blasted out to the sky and flew somewhere.

_**Just follow your heart**_

He looked around and turned on his phone and rang up goten.

"hello? Trunks is that you?"

"yeah, hey whatsup?"

"No, not whats up, where are you? I lost my niece I don't want to lose my bestfriend, Not that I really lost my niece but ya know.."

"No nothing just any updates?"

"Well your capsule corp that you actually own, where u haven't been for ages is now holding a bash for this other company and they need dancers. Bra said she can go and so did Marron. I don't know about Pan. I cant contact her."

"oh.. ill look for her. I bet Gohan and Videl are sick worried."

"Yes they are, please hurry!"

"Okay bye!" Trunks said and hung up.

"What have I done?" Trunks yelled and flew towards a forest.

AS he landed he realized some of the bush bits were burned. He looked closer as he realized there was a path there.

"huh?" Trunks said to himself and walked for a while until he met the freshening breeze.

"Niiice…" Trunks commented and looked around. He realized a rock with white writings and walked towards it. He gasped and read:

_I wish you knew how I felt_

_I wish you know how much I miss you_

_Trunks.. I love you._

_Why wont you see it?_

_Is it just me? If it is.._

_Then why is this feeling so strong?_

_I've made myself older._

_Cant you see how much I love you?_

_Ive used up my two years just to be near you_

_Is it just me or.. did you fall for me?_

_I wish it was true._

_I know, you would never give second glance to me. _

_I thought I had a chance when I spoke to you after two years. _

_But I was wrong. I just wish you knew how much I felt for you._

_Im not the young tomboy anymore_

_Its such a pain to see other womans in your arms._

_Im a woman_

_Old enough to love_

_Old enough to make my choices._

_And I don't want to be one of those One Night Stands_

_-pan _

"Awe man..' Trunks sighted. 'Why haven't I noticed?.." Trunks leaned against the rock and fell asleep.

Trunks dreamhis pov

Woah. Where am i? hmm.. looking around I didn't see anything. It was.. I am just in a plain field.. wait im still at the forest.. but where is the rock I was leaning against on? ..

Pan.. where is she? I am such an idiot..I loved her all along..

_**Then why haven't you noticed it earlier?**_

I don't know..

_**Now look at what shes done. **_

…huh?

**_She waisted up her 2 years just to learn to dance and become closer to you._**

_**Look how you've treated her**_

_**Now she slipping away**_

_**Crying her heart out**_

_**She thought just her appearance can get you. She was right**_

_**You realized how beautiful she was.**_

_**It could be too late really two years later. **_

_**Go after her Trunks, **_

_**Before its too late**_

_**You must know by now **_

_**You loved her all along am I right?**_

Who are you? What if I hurt her?

_**You already are. **_

_**The question is do u love her?**_

Yes..

_**Then why haven't you noticed it earlier?**_

I..i don't know..

"Trunks!" I looked around.. whos voice is it.. so familiar.

"Trunks!" it shouted again. I looked around and saw a girl running towards me. I knew who it was.

'Pan!.." I managed. She's still young.. I miss that Pan..

"Hey! How are you?" she asked motioning me to sit down with her. I obliged and sat down.

"Oh nothing really.. just this girl I really like.." I trailed off.

"..oh.. ok.. whats her name?" she asked me sweetly. Her smiles shines so bright. I wish I can just hug her here kiss her there.. I cant…

_**You can. **_

_**Just trust yourself. You know what your doing..**_

"trunks?" she asked me again more quietly. I looked deep ino her eyes. Seeing the sadness and the hopeless.

"her names Pan." I said above wisper. She froze and started at me.

"I cant believe I never realized.. please forgive me.." I said again truly sorry. I cant believe how much trouble I put her through.

I tilted her face and kissed her soft lips.

When suddenly..

* * *

END OF DREAM! Authors pov

"AHH!" trunks woke up and saw a shocked Pan right in front of her. He was still in lazyness and thought he was still dreaming and continued on.

"I'm so sorry, I know its awkward to just kiss you.. I don't like that girl. You know? I love her I wish I realized I earlier.. I don't get it..i ah..Love"

WACK

Trunks snapped out and realised he was slapped by Pan with tears forming in her eyes. Trunks looked at her again. This time realizing that he told her. He told her his feelings. Except something was wrong..

"If you like that other random girl and love her why the heck did you kiss me? Are you playing with me? You are I know you are! Why trunks.. is it that fun to try and make fun of me?" Pan shouted crying her heart out.

Trunks was speechless. He just realised what he did.

"I.. i.."

"No Trunks. You knew this was coming. I cant believe you!" she yelled

"get out of here. Im sure you kno what these rocks were for. It was with me. When I cried, when I was upset. I'd tell it everything I felt and now ur looking at it. Leave! _I don't want you in my life anymore!"_ Pan added the last bit sadly.

"Go away from me!" she yelled crying. She covered her face.

END OF CHAPTER! MUAHAHAH IM SOO EVIL!

Comment plz!


	10. Chap 10

Chap 10 Love is stronger.

This is the last chapter.. or is it? Depends…

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWER:

LUV YAH ALL! And I will be updating

"Go away.. please.. leave me alone! If you love someone else you had no righ—"

Trunks hugged her. She gasped and started trying to wriggle out.

'I love her a lot. She's the beautifulest woman in the world." (A:N I kno not even a word… )

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!" she throttled out the words.

Trunks ignored that comment and continued.

"I cant believe I never realised until she changed. I cant believe I didn't trust my own words and went with other woman. But most of all I feel truly sorry for hurting her. I wish she can forgive me.. " trunks choke his words but continued.

"I wish she knew how much I love her even without her changing two years…"

Pan gasped. She stopped hitting and froze. All the sad, happy, regretful, hopeless, hopeful.. confusing tears went down her face. Pan sobbed uncomfortably.

"waaaa!" she started banging on Trunks. He knew he deserved this and let it happen. The young girl/ the Woman in his arms.. his true love was in a stress of confusion and he was letting it go.

"I love you Pan." He said after she calmed down stroking her hair making her shiver.

He realised she was shifting for comfort and tilted her head up.

"Pan?" he asked her. Still no response. Her black chocolate looked deep into his lavender pond. She saw his pain. His sadness, His regrets.. but most of all..

His love.

Not knowing what will happen next Trunks kissed her lightly not wanting to make it to passionately fearing she will run away.

Pans eyes widened and kissed back sweetly. She still didn't talk. Her eyes did it for her.

They both smiled. He took a step back letting out his hand.

She instantly wished he would say the word.. the other 3 words she died to hear lovingly..

"Shall we dance?" Pans eyes instantly glowed with warmth and hugged Trunks hard.. Almost choking him.

"Uh..achlk" he choked this time happily.

"Sorry—hehe…" Pan let go and looked into his eyes.

"So will you?" He asked softly above bare whisper as she nodded.

He let out his arms, gathered her in his strong embrace and smelled her scent.

It was still sweet. It was a smell of lavender.. her favourite flower. He'd remembered.

He let the nature's wonderers sing (A:N birds.. and animals.. if ya kno what I mean) their joyful songs.

They started dancing. Not braking eye contact. Their moves were perfect. Her small fit body shimmered as his was full of protection.

_**Nothin' makes me more happy than to know**_

_**That I have such a close friend**_

_**To know that you're down for me is reassuring**_

_**It's the reason I'm always smilin'**_

He relaxed his arms letting her bend her back elegantly and go down slowly.

_**And when I'm kickin' it with you**_

_**I have a lot fun with you**_

_**There's never any kind of pressure**_

_**Comin' from you**_

_**Trying to get me to do**_

_**Anything I'm not ready to**_

_**That's why I really like you**_

She bent down as low as she can get and ascended up. As soon as she got back up he gently grabbed her hands and pulled them up.

_**No more lonely**_

_**No more just me**_

_**Been there before**_

_**Ain't going no more**_

_**And now that you're here**_

_**I never want to say, goodbye love**_

_**Never want to be without you**_

_**No more crying**_

_**No denying**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And now that you're here I**_

_**I never want to say goodbye love**_

She moved her glowing body and swirled around. She looked around happily and started laughing softly. He smiled back as she ran and jumped on Trunks. Hugging tighyly she murmured.

"I think im the luckiest girl in the world.."

"No.." he said tilting her head up.

'I am the happiest man on earth. With all my heart, Pan, I love you. I don't know why I didn't realize this earlier. Would you forgive me?"

Pan nodded.

Trunks smiled

"Lets go home."

They stopped dancing and decided to walk back home. Hands holding, faces smiling, hearts, filled with love.

'Um.. Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me at the Capsule Corp Party?"

"Trunks.. you only said that I would fit dancing cause I have a fit body… I don't think you really like dancing."

"Actually, I love Dancing more than Fighting."

"Me too.."

"But most of all.. I love you more than anything"

- END! -

Authors Note. Thank you everyone! (Hugies!) I hope you've all read my story and enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Im thinking of a sequal, Maybe a bit more high rated (NO SEX just so you know . ) Basically about the dancing,.. and kids.. and a plot.

And I wuv ya'll! reviewers WHO actually continued reading my story even where there was Eminem. Im a huge fan. I don't care who doesn't like him. OK? That wont mean I hate you. I will stil give you respect. Its just I felt so saad when so many people commented on my first chapter just because they don't like Eminem. Sure it was basically maybe about him, but I wanted it that way and I am happy you reviewers who are reading this right now, will understand me. So thanks again!(WOW that was such a LOONg sentence….)

I will be updating about 3 or 4 or 5.. stories now.

**Bandanna Girl**: TXP Basically trunks POV about him going to Yr 9, meeting new people.. and experiencing something he has never thought of. A girl joins his school, somehow.. they… _Humor/romance_

**About Last Night**: TXP About Trunks who's alcoholic, basically doesn't remember anything. One bet that changed everything. _Humor/Romance_

**Sadistic Love (Maybe..)** : TXP Family backrounds, breaks their fate, as The truth comes out.. everything goes wrong. _Tradgic/Romance _

**Death : **TXP a short Oneshot. ..you'll see..

**Why Not Me: **TXp maybe one shot. Basically about how Pan fell in looooveee…_Angst/Action_

**Mistaken Identity: **Pan becomes an assassin,.. trunks.. the next prey…TXP

LOL ENJOOOOYY


End file.
